China Doll
by freakqueen
Summary: She came through the fog one brisk October night.


I don't own any of this because I'm not Tim Burton.

* * *

China doll

No one forgot that night.

The story had become almost as infamous as the man on the mountain who, supposedly, brought the snow.

The story of the china doll.

It was mid-October. The night was upon them, and a chill had fallen on the sleepy little town. Halloween decorations were beginning to make an appearance on many houses as the neighborhood prepared itself for the impending holiday.

Most children were getting ready for bed while others had long fallen asleep. Many parents were unwinding from a day's work with television, a good book, or through conversation, but almost all did their best to ignore the house on the hill that oversaw them. Along with the memories of the scissor hand man whom once resided there and, as far as they knew, passed there.

As the night continued on, a fog rolled in, illuminated by the light of the full moon. The atmosphere was intimidating yet soothing, warning you to stay away while inviting you to come and play. It was the perfect reminder of the approaching all hallows eve.

It was then that a strange aura filled the town. The kind one experiences while in a haunted house or watching a scary movie. You knew it couldn't really hurt you, yet there was still a lingering feeling of 'what if' that left you unable to fully trust logic and sense. This feeling invaded every house, stirring children and adults from their slumber, while those still awake were drawn away from whatever they'd been preoccupied with.

Soon all were at their windows searching for the source of this aura, outside lurking in the dark, waiting to attack. Why else would there be such unease so suddenly?

Dozens of eyes looked out into the dark and foggy streets in desperation to locate the threat before it found them. The uncomfortable atmosphere rising with each dreaded second, what could it be that invaded their town and what were its intentions?

Finally, this invader made its presents known. Slowly, a shadow began emerging from the haze. Onlookers strained to make out the shape, reveling what appeared to be a human, but still nothing about it felt human. The stranger became clearer as the fog parted and they grew closer, the citizens of the sleepy town waiting with bated breath.

Finally, they came into the light, standing at the entrance of the town…

…Was a young girl.

She couldn't have been older then seventeen. Tall and slender with small curves and short black hair atop her head. A pixie cut that just barley reached the end of her neck, with bangs parted to the left. A silver headband with a smiling jack-o-lantern decorated her dark locks.

Her clothing was gothic, all black with bits of silver here and there. A corset with silver laces decorated her upper body, a black choker around neck. Flowery shoulder pads accompanied by long sleeves completed the top.

Her skirt Lolita style. Ruffled, with a silver pattern resembling spider webs reaching down to her knees. Legs covered by fishnet tights and knee-high boots tied together with silver laces. Around her waist a silver chain with a little draw string bag attached.

In her hands, adorned with fingerless lace gloves, was a Victorian style parasol. Decorated with the same spider web pattern and a thin layer of lace at the bottom. She held it open above her as if expecting rain.

Confusion was the first thing to register with the citizens. There was nothing threatening about this young woman, if anything she appeared more vulnerable then they were, why would she bring about such feeling of unease?

However, they began looking closer and that's when they noticed something…Odd. At first glance her pale skin hadn't gone unnoticed, but on closer inspection it became apparent just _how_ pale she was. Her skin could easily rival that of snow, a rather unusual tone. Further inspection also revealed another, larger abnormality. Her skin had a strange sheen to it that seemed to be glissading in the moonlight in a way that flesh was not meant to. Her silver eyes appeared somewhat sunken in, as though there were no flesh surrounding them.

There were thin lines along her neck and wrists that shouldn't be present, as if the parts were not attached together naturally as they should be.

That's when it became clear.

Her skin wasn't skin.

Rather it was some kind of…porcelain material.

This girl wasn't human.

She was like some kind of china doll.

With that revelation, the feeling of fear return. What if she was like the scissor hand man? What if she'd come to inflict harm on them? Or seek revenge in his name? What business could she possibly have in their small town?

For several moments the china doll merely stood at the entrance of the suburb, taking in the surrounding. She had a look of curiosity written on her face as her eyes roamed over every house before her. After a moment, a strange and unexpected thing happened.

A smile graced her face.

How strange. Somehow the porcelain that covered her face like a mask seemed able to move like the flesh it meant to imitate. Further denying any possibility of her being human.

For a moment the townspeople dared to hope she'd just stumbled onto them, and would soon be on her marry way. These hopes were dashed as she set foot into the suburb and began making her way through their town.

The smile never left her face as she strolled through the street. Eyes looking this way and that, excitement joining her curiosity. It was as though this quaint little town was some amazing sight to the dark young doll, as though this abnormal creation was impressed by the mundaneness that surrounded her.

It was actually quite odd how childlike she appeared. Was she not meant to be a threat to them? Why else would she grace such a place with her dark presence?

She seemed especially fond of the few decorations scattered about, taking extra time to stop and admirer them. They were nothing extravagant, just simple things like fake webs, bats, and ghosts. Nothing notably scary or fancy had been displayed, yet she regarded each as if they were something special.

If she was aware of the people in the houses she stood before watching her back, she paid them no mind. Always moving forward to see what else this new environment had to offer.

As the wind picked up and blew the colored leaves off their trees, she stopped in the middle of the street to gaze at them. She reached out a hand to catch a leaf before letting the wind carry it away again.

The china doll watched the leaf as it danced away. Inspired by the sight, she began a dance of her own. The dance was simple as she spun in circles, twirling the parasol with her. The china dolls movements became perfectly harmonized with wind and its dancing rainbow of reds, yellows, and oranges, or perhaps they fell in harmony with her. It was like a waltz. The way the fallen leaves followed her, dancing alongside her as if they'd been dancing together all their lives while the breeze kept time. The whole display was hypnotic.

Slowly the dance began to wind down, and as the wind began to fade the china doll gave a bow to her invisible partner than continued down the winding street.

She came to stop before a fence where, with surprising ease, she leapt onto the post. Balancing atop as if her feet were still on solid ground.

The people watched from their homes as this visitor leapt from post to post, taking on a new dance reminiscent of ballet. From their rooms the children watched in wonder, any fear they felt long gone as they observed the young women below. Even the adults, though wariness still lingered, could not deny the feeling of enchantment.

The china doll moved with such grace and elegance; she could put any ballerina to shame. So flexible were her movements for someone covered in porcelain. She showed no fear of falling, nor pain from the complex positions, only a sense of peace graced her features. She performed many advanced moves, that would take years of study to perfect, with such ease. Each time coming to stand on her toes like it was nothing.

One little girl watch from her bedroom window with an extra amount of admiration and amazement. As a beginning ballerina, to see such a professional display was truly a treat and she made sure to memorize every moment.

Either she'd somehow made herself obvious or the china doll had sensed her somehow, or perhaps choose to single her out, but as she landed on the final post she stopped and looked directly into the window and at the girl. A feeling of unease filled the child as those silver orbs stared up at her from the blank face. The apprehension returned to the people as they watched to two, fearing the elder's reaction.

Would she be angered? Make an example of the child then come for the rest of them? They waited with bated breath.

The girl blinked and, to hers and all others surprise, the doll blinked back. Despite the sunken look of her eyes, she clearly possessed something resembling eyelids. They appeared to be located underneath her china face. Upon closer inspection, they were no more flesh then her porcelain mask.

Just what was this china doll?

They continued to stare. The girl tilted her head and the china doll repeated the action. It was almost like a game, until finally the doll reacted. The smile returned to her face and she gave her watcher a wave. Confused, but a bit more at ease, the little one waved back with a small grin of her own.

Giving one last smile her way, the china doll gently leapt off the post and landed back on the concert road. Dusting off her skirt, she continued onward.

She strolled through the empty street. Still taking time to admire the decorations, occasionally stopping to dance as she made her way to her unknown destination. As the onlookers became more accustomed to her presence and the fear faded, they began to study her more closely. Taking in the details and features of the doll, they began to notice. While she possessed a rather frightening aura to her, there was no denying just how lovely she truly was.

She possessed a natural beauty. Her demeanor, however intimidating, gave off a sense of regalness. She carried herself with an odd combination of innocents and maturity. Her thin, slender frame, the way the moon glistened agents her porcelain skin, her hair as dark as the night sky waving in the breeze. Even how her gothic interior came together to complimented her magnificently.

She was like a mysteries vision of loveliness who'd emerged from the fog. A princess of the night. She was as frightening as she was enchanting.

She stopped once again when a black cat suddenly appeared before her, looking up at her with big green eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes, as though sharing a privet conversation, before the china doll crouched down and stroked the feline's dark fur much to its pleasure. The doll had a look of content on her face, like the small kitten was an old friend. The cat itself appeared quite comfortable with her, excepting the gesture with a happy purr as it brushing up agents her legs to show its own affection.

There was no doubt in anyone's minds, the china doll was truly a princess.

It was as the china doll and the cat parted ways that the question began to arise. Just where exactly was she going? And what did she want here? She was beginning to reach the end of their suburb, there wasn't much left for her to see unless…

…No she couldn't be.

There was nowhere else in town she could _be_ going at this point. She'd passed every house and appeared to have no interest in the citizens occupying them, so the only logical explanation was the mansion on the hill.

…_His_ mansion on the hill.

This revelation bought on a whole new string of questions. What business could she have in what was now essentially a tomb? What could it possibly have to offer her?

Perhaps she really _was_ here to avenge Scissorhands, but then why hadn't she yet? She'd been in their town for some time now and had yet to show any signs of hostility.

Or maybe, some thought, if she _was_ somehow connected to Scissorhands then maybe the china doll had come to pay respects.

Maybe this visit wasn't about revenge, but rather remembrance.

It seemed odd that they were only_ now_ seeing her, when that faithful night occurred so long ago. Then again, just because they'd only seen her tonight didn't guarantee this was her first visit. She may have come before and only now had she been discovered, but if in fact this wasn't her first visit, then why was she so fascinated by the town as if seeing it for the first time?

Any thoughts the on looking citizens were brought to a standstill as the china doll finally came to halt. Sure enough she was now at the bottom of the infamous hill.

All waited with baited breath for what would occur next. The china doll looked up at the old mansion above, oddly enough, while the curiosity was there the same level of awe and wonder was lacking. It was present, but not nearly as prominent as during her stroll through the suburb.

It seemed their quint little town was a more interesting and unusual sight to her then the decrepit manor that now lay ahead. Then again, maybe that was in fact the case. Maybe she truly was more used to the darker and horrifying, and less so to the mundane. Thus, making their suburb the more fascinating sight, as strange as the notion sounded.

Her eyes traveled all along the old building. Studying every detail of the tragic architecture of the old mansion, as though it were a work of art. While the feeling of wonder was reduced, the admiration was there none the less. The sense of familiarity seemed to bring a feeling of comfort to the china doll that softened her features. Resembling less childlike excitement and more the feeling of being home, or in one's element.

She took a moment to straighten herself a bit. Smoothing her hair and dusting her skirt, then began making her way up the winding path. Up to the abended home, that may as well have been a grave, until she was out of sight.

And that was the last they saw of her.

They never saw her leave the hill. Theories were stared and shared. Some said she left as they slumbered, others clamed she'd departed from another area of the hill, unseen by the civilians. And some believed the china doll continued to reside in the dark manor, but none dared to venture up there to see for themselves. They simply knew that they'd waited for her take her leave until sleep overtook them.

Even to this day the story of the china doll's odd visit, and for what purpose it served, was still talked about in passing and gossip. Questions were tossed around if she'd even existed, but with so many witnesses how could she not? It wasn't as though the whole population of this sleepy villa had mass hallucinated the dark girl of porcelain. Could they? What could have even brought about such a thing?

Much like the Scissor hand man the townspeople, for the most part, blocked the whole thing from their minds and chose to ignore it. Still the memory lingered, no matter how hard they tried to forget.

It seemed the night of the china doll would forever remain a mystery.

* * *

The gravel crunched beneath her boots as she made the journey up the hill. The cheerful look never leaving her face. She slowed her stride as she came to stand in front of the metal fence surrounding the manor. Reaching out, she took hold one of the bars of the front gate and gave a tug, smiling when it opened.

She momentarily stood there, looking around at the artistic shrubbery occupying the front yard. The excited smile reappeared. Making her way through the garden, she made sure to take time to appreciate the topiaries decorating it.

Finally she came to the front doors, giving them a once over. "Hmm" a thoughtful frown made its way to her face, tapping her chin, should she simply walk in? She didn't with to be rude. After a moment's debate she decided no, best to be polite she was a guest after all, so she gave three loud knocks to announce her presence. To her surprise the door creaked open slightly at the third knock.

She blinked. She'd expected the door to be locked, but she recovered and, not hearing any objections, opened the door completely and made her way in.

Her eyes trailed over the room. The large, wide structure and towering ceiling swept over her in an atmosphere that dripped the dark and the tragic, cobwebs the only decoration, the many machines that had long since gone dormant still standing in place. She took it all in, making sure to memorize every detail with fascination as she wandered the foyer. Tracing her fingers along the machines, paying no mind to the dust she picked up, taking the time to study each invention. Every cog, bolt, and nut was committed to memory as was how they were woven together to create each strange and glorious machines.

"Such lovely machines, how I wish I could have seen you full of life." Her voice was soft and gentle, yet full of passion and life. it was like a lullaby or the autumn breeze.

Once she'd finished her tour of the room, she set her sights on the large, long, winding stone stairway. She concluded they would lead her to who she seeks, as he certainly wasn't amongst his sleeping mechanical brethren. A gentle hand hovered over the railing, should the need for it arise, as she made the trek upward further into the labyrinth of the old mansion. The heels of her boot's agents the stone the only sound heard throughout.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the attic. Far more broken than any other area and much emptier than the floor below. The only source of light being the moon itself, shining down through the hole that made up most of the roof, illuminating how barren the space was. Whatever did occupy it barely visible beyond the shadows they cast. What could be made out blended in to the walls so well they almost went unnoticed.

This included the mansions occupant, who stood hidden in the corner, practically a shadow on the wall.

The very one she'd come for.

She tilted her head to the side, giving the shadow a smile and a wave "hello." The shadow shrunk back, moonlight catching something and glistering off it. The visitor, however, did not flinch "it's alright, I won't hurt you."

The girl reached out a hand to him, the smile never leaving her face. She didn't wish to pressure him, so she waited patiently for him to come to her. Finally, after a few minutes, the figure slowly made his way out of the dark and into the moonlight.

Pretty soon, she was face to face with the infamies Edward Scissorhands.

The young lady was unfazed though, if anything her smile grew.

"My goodness" she said, her voice filled with awe, "you're even more remarkable then I was lead to believe, those stories truly did not do you justice." She looked him up and down in wonderment, her silver eyes sparkling.

Edward watched the girl warily. Why was she here? No one ever came here; they were too scared of him. Thought he was a monster. Wasn't she scared? Didn't she think he was a monster?

She looked different then the people he'd seen before down below…. much different, but he couldn't figure out how.

She finally met his eyes again. "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said, holding a hand out to him with a smile. Edward quickly flinched back from her, pulling his own scissor handed blades closer to himself with a look like he expected the hand to burst into flames.

His visitor frowned slightly, tilting her head in confusion. "Please, it's alright, I mean you no harm" she reassured, perhaps she'd been too forward?

Edward, however, just shook his head "I-I'll hurt you" he spoke quietly, looking down at his scissors in shame.

The girl looked at him in sympathy, it broke her heat to see him so scared and sad. "I promise you won't" she assured, "I'm much sturdier than I look."

For a moment it looked like he was giving it some thought, but quickly shook his head in refusal. Her sad frown deepened, but was soon replaced with a smile like she'd come up with a plan.

"I know" she told him as she closed her parasol. Hanging it off her arm, she reached into her little draw string bag.

Edward watched her closely as she pulled out a small object. It was a screwdriver, small and silver. He watched as his guest rolled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist, there was a noticeable thin line going around it between the hand and the arm. She turned her wrist and he saw what looked like a small screw imbedded in the left side.

With the tool in her opposing hand, the girl began unscrewing the bolt from its home. Once it was removed and tucked safely in her bag, she removed the screw on the right side. The girl gently slid the china hand off like it was a glove itself and placed it in her bag.

Still smiling, she held up her hand to Edward again. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of it now.

Bone.

The hand was all bone.

No flesh, no mussel, just bone as white as snow.

"I believe you'll find bone to be more durable than china." She offered her hand again, waiting patiently.

Edward looked down at the hand, not sure if this truly was better or worse. Still, she looked so sure, and he didn't want to upset her. Ever so slowly, he reached out his bladed hand and gently wrapped it around the exposed cartilage. If she felt any pain, she did an excellent job hiding it as her smile grew.

The handshake only lasted a few seconds before Edward pulled away gently, but quickly. He didn't want to risk damage by holding it further. He shrunk into himself again as the young lady slid the porcelain hand back over the boney appendage and screwed it back in place. She took a moment to flex and rotate the hand, ensuring the artificial flesh was properly reattached. "Forgive me if I startled you" she said with a grin "you really should see the rest of me without my china."

Now Edward was curious. She wasn't like the townspeople, and she wasn't scared of him. He couldn't help but wonder who she was and why she was here of all places.

"W-weren't they afraid of you?" he asked shyly.

"Oh goodness I do hope so!" she said eagerly "after all, who doesn't enjoy a good scare?" Her smile faded into a look of concentration as she tapped her chin. "Still I hope I didn't cause too much of a fuss, I would hate to inconvenience you and I did hope to keep this privet."

Edward looked at her strangely. "You…_want_ them to be scared of you?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well not too badly of course" she reassured. "It is all in good fun after all."

As this strange conversation continued, Edward grew more and more confused by this visitor of his. "Why…why are you here?"

Her smile returned "I'm happy you asked. I have an offer for you."

Edward raised a brow. An offer? For him? "O-offer?"

"Oh yes" she nodded eagerly before looking down in sympathy. "I have heard of your hardship with the people below." Edward lowered his head, he'd never forgotten his one trip to the town, his time with the Boggs…

…With Kim…

…How it all ended.

He hadn't left his mansion since that faithful day. Too scared of the townspeople and their own fear of him. He wished he knew what he did wrong.

The china dolls kind face fell into a frown. She looked like she may cry, though it was unknown if she could. "Such a tragic tale, it truly broke my heart, and the idea of you still up here isolated…" she shook her head "it simply wasn't fair."

Slowly her smile returned, albeit smaller. "So, I had the wonderful idea of offering you something new." She placed her hand on his arm "now of course it is up to you. I would never make you do something you didn't wish to; I just wish to give you the option."

He looked down at her hand. Edward was afraid to trust her, afraid it would end the same as before, but she was so different in every sense of the word. He couldn't help but feel…comfortable with her, safe with her.

…It was a feeling he hadn't known since his father.

"Wh-what is the offer?"

The girl stepped back, her smile returning in full force. "I come from a place far from here" she explained. "A place of the unknown and the strange, home to the Macomb. A place only the oddest of fantasies and kindest of nightmares could comprehend."

"Do not be mislead though, the people are friendly and celebrate their abnormalities. I assure you, while this place and its residents are shrouded in darkness, they no only joy and good will."

Edward hung onto her every word, awed by her description. The way she spoke this place should've been terrifying, should've shook him to his core. Instead it sounded welcoming.

She reached her hand back out to him. "I have come to offer you a home in our town."

Edwards eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I understand this must seem sudden, and I apologize for being so forward" if it was possible, she would have blushed. "But I assure you I've given this quite a bit of thought. I believe, I mean, it is my hope that perhaps you can find a peaceful life in my little town and come to call it home as we do."

Edward was speechless. She'd come all this way to offer him…a new home?

"You…want me to live in your town?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I have come to personally escort you there myself, so that I may give the grad tour of our positively marvelous, dreary town."

"Won't…they be afraid?"

"I can promise you that will not be a problem." She sounded so genuine. "On the contrary, I can not think of a soul that won't find you as wonderful as I have tonight."

No one would be scared of him? Could such a place and people exist? The Boggs hadn't been scared, Kim hadn't been scared, but they were gone now. Could there really be somewhere where he'd be excepted?

He wanted to believe it so much, but at the same time…this manor was his home. He was born here, live with his father here. True the tow below rejected him, but this mansion, this hill, was all he'd known for so long.

It was still his.

It was all he had.

"I…" he rubbed his arms together, avoiding the blades. His eyes downcast and eyebrows knitted in uncertainly "…don't know."

The guest didn't look angered or offended. On the contrary, she looked very understanding. "I realize this is quite a bit to ask so suddenly" she nodded "but I promise the choice is yours and yours alone, I simply wish to show you what we have to offer so you may decide for yourself."

Well, that _did_ help a little bit. She wasn't asking him to leave forever, just for now. If he wanted to stay, he could.

"And… if I want to come back?"

"Then I'll bring you back here" she assured "you have my word. I do, however, have a counter offer."

Edward arched his brow. "a…what?"

"A counter offer. It's another deal in the place on the original should that deal not be satisfactory." She explained.

"I meant it when I said I was saddened at the idea of you being here alone, so should you decide to return here…" she trailed off, looking shy for the first time that night. "…then, perhaps I could keep you company."

Her eyes met his "if you'd like I could come and visit you from time to time here in your lovely home."

"I-I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh, I assure its no trouble at all." Before he could react, the china doll took one of his scissor hands into her own porcelain ones.

"You've been alone for far too long; I'd be honored to be your friend."

Edward was speechless. It'd been so long since anyone had treated him so kindly, had wanted to be around him.

He was ashamed to admit it, a part of him was still wary of this china doll but…she was so genuine, so kind, so honest.

He wanted nothing more than to trust her.

So, he did.

Edward finally returned her smile. "I…wouldn't mind seeing your town." He said quietly.

The girls face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm so happy to hear. I promise you will love it."

"And-and I can come back if I choose to?"

She released his hand and made an 'X' motion across her chest. "Cross my heart. Now than" she removed her parasol from her arm and reopened it. "Shall we make hast? The night is young, but I don't wish to dilly dally."

Edward grinned and gave her a nod. "They won't notice us, will they?" he asked.

"Do not fret, I know of another way so we need not pass thought the village below." She assured as they made their way down the stairs.

Edward had to admit, amongst the apprehension he was excited about this new adventure and his new friend Miss…

Edward frowned as they reached the door. He realized he didn't know her name, surly she must have one?

"Umm…what do I call you?"

She blinked in surprise, before a look of shock came across her face. "Oh my! Did I never introduce myself?!" She gasped. "I must have been so caught up in the excitement oh, that simply won't do. How rude of me."

"it's okay."

"No, no you deserve a proper introduction." Crossing her legs and taking hold of her skirt, she gave him a curtsy and a smile.

"My name is Tabatha Skellington."

The girl, Tabitha, straitened up again. "It truly is an honor to make your acquaintance Mr. Scissorhands."

Edward's smile grew. "Please, call Edward."

Tabatha and Edward beamed at each other. Tabitha had come here in the hopes of making a new friend and ending another's loneness, and she was happy to find she'd succeeded. She knew if he chose to stay, he'd be content in their little town. She had no doubt that her parents or anyone else would welcome him with open arms. And should he wish to return, she'd be more than happy to come see him whenever.

Before tonight Edward had accepted that he'd be forever alone. Now he had a new friend, someone who held no fear or hate towards him, and a promise for a place just like her. Just like them. If this was a dream, he hoped he didn't wake anytime soon. No matter how this night ended, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Tabitha pushed open the door and motioned for Edward to go first. He nodded his thanks and they walked out into the garden.

No other words were spoken. Together, Scissorhands and the china doll disappeared into the October night fog.

* * *

FINALLY! After so many years of having this account, I'm final posting something! The main reason I haven't till now was a number of reasons. But I mainly boils down to my writing needed improvement, I didn't have word till college, this is the first thing I've finished, and basic anxiety.

I've been working on this for a few years now and I'm quite proud of how it came out. I wanted to leave the ending open to interpretation. Did Edward choose to stay? Or did he return to his home? You decide.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, hope to get some more work up soon.


End file.
